The Marauders Meet their Match
by Arabella Cauwell
Summary: After ticking off Lily and her two best friends, the marauders find themselves turned into women to see how they like it. The girls form a group called S.A.G.E Saving all girls everywhere in order to give the marauders a taste of there own medicine.


  
The Marauders Meet Their Match 

Chapter 1: A lesson to teach

"Guys are such dogs!" Samantha yelled as they turned from the infamous Marauders of whom James and Sirius were having a make out contest in the common room. Needless to say the girls were repulsed.

Sirius looked up at them as they walked away in utter shock at the word dog. James smacked Sirius's back and laughed so Sirius would realize it was a joke. Sirius laughed too and James stopped to look up at Lily as she disappeared in to her room. His plan of making her jealous obviously had not worked, or so he thought to himself. Remus Lupin looked at his two best friends and shook his head. Then he looked over at Peter who was watching James and Sirius writing notes down on a piece of parchment. Remus sighed.

'Will my friends ever learn?' he asked himself going back to his book and hoping the boys would stop quickly.

Upstairs Samantha slammed the door.

"We have to get them!" she yelled pulling her scrunchie out of her hair so that her black hair could roam freely once again.

Arabella looked up at her from her book, **_Everything You'd Ever Want to Know About Everything by. Numerous Authors, _**it was a very expensive book that her parents had given her. All she had to do was ask about something, not people, and normally she'd get her answer unless the authors had some how forgotten it. Now she was wishing it could tell her how to shut Samantha up but on the page it only said, **_Silencing Charm._**

Arabella sighed.

"What happened now?" she asked supportively pulling up her long blonde hair in to a bun.

Lily also looking livid with her red hair in disarray was the one to answer when prompted,

"Potter and his little friend Sirius were just downstairs taking advantage of some more girls. Guess he's adding them to the list. You'd think he would stop bothering me while he has his tongue down another girl's throat but no!" Lily let out angrily pacing up and down the room with Samantha.

Arabella almost laughed but simply cocked one eyebrow up and said,

"I didn't think you cared where James's tongue went anyway Lily."

"I don't!" Lily insisted, "I'm merely worried for the girls at Hogwarts that's all."

Arabella rolled her eyes and turned to Samantha with the same look,

"You too Samantha?" she questioned as Samantha glared back at her.

"You think you know everything Bella, well you don't, I too am upset for the female population." She finished angrily.

"Oh, so you feel sorry for the female population so you toy with the male population to get back at them?" Arabella asked, looking innocently back at her friends.

Samantha was in a way the female version of Sirius black. She toyed with the boys that were only so happy to make out with her. In Arabella and Remus's opinions they were secretly having a contest as to whom could get the most dates. The only difference was Samantha would also toy with Slytherins, where as with Sirius that was an extreme no no.

"Exactly." Samantha exclaimed as if Arabella was being serious when she had in fact said it sarcastically. Samantha had chosen to ignore the sarcastic part.

"So what exactly are we going to do about this?" Lily exclaimed to the other two and was suddenly glad that their fourth roommate was not around. She was an extreme lump of a girl that in Lily's opinion should have been in Hufflepuff. Arabella could hardly even stand her, and she was always the friendliest of the group. The missing girl, Lagrian Fairflax, was always seen with the pathetic Peter Pettigrew, Samantha thought they were just perfect together.

Samantha and Lily looked over at Arabella who gave a sigh as she opened up her book and said, "Why is it always me?"

Lily hugged her and Samantha replied, "Because you're the intelligent one."

Arabella looked at her skeptically, "Lily gets good grades too, and you would as well if you'd study. As it is you don't study and are doing very good considering."

"But you still get better grades and you like this stuff…what is it called again? Oh yes Knowledge." Samantha said pointing to the book with distaste.

Arabella sighed and said to the book,

"Understanding spell." It flipped through it's own pages and stopped.

Arabella smiled.

"What is it?!!!" Lily said excitedly, sitting down to look at the book, "Oh that good."

Than she giggled as Samantha grabbed it from her. Samantha grinned evilly.

"Arabella you're a genius and," Samantha kissed the book. Luckily she wasn't wearing lip-gloss which in itself was a miracle. Arabella looked in horror at her precious book as Samantha finished, "I've finally found a school book that I don't want to throw in the fire."

Lily laughed.

"We have name ourselves like the marauders did? What do you suggest Bella?" Lily asked knowing her friend liked to make up names for things.

Arabella put her hand on her chin thinking. After a few moments she grinned and laughed out loud.

"How about S.A.G.E.? It stands for Save All Girls Everywhere." She announced and with delight the girls accepted.

"Alright let's get to it!" Samantha said bouncing up and down happily.

Arabella stopped smiling for a minute.

"Who exactly are we doing this to?" she asked trying to not arouse suspicion and failing miserably.

"The Marauders." Lily replied including them all in this plan of theirs.

"Even REMUS!" she yelled incredulously then more composed, "He'd never do anything of this sort you know him."

Samantha and Lily grinned mercilessly.

" What's the matter Bella trying to protect your boyfriend are we?" Samantha asked Arabella while Lily jumped around the room singing, "Remus and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Arabella blushed and quickly said,

"I am not I just thought it was a little unfair of us to add him in when he didn't do anything."

The two stopped their torture realizing that with out Arabella they would not be able to pull their scheme off. They relented, for now, by Lily saying,

"Well if what you're saying is right then he will be the first one to turn back. You saw what it said. If that happens will each give you five galleons and admit that he did not deserve it."

Arabella looked Skeptical.

"And," Samantha added, "We'll apologize to him and tell him you had nothing to do with his situation."

That did it. Arabella set to work while the others laughed.

Chapter 2: Girl Problems

After dinner the Marauders were in their dorm room talking about some new plans that they were going to unleash at an unsuspecting Hogwarts. Sirius was on James bed with him trading wizard cards that they had gotten from numerous chocolate frogs that Peter had begged to help with. Remus was on his own bed half reading**_, The Werewolf Within Us All. _** **_By. Deirdre Wolfsbane, _**and Peter was picking through his bag of Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans on his own bed, wondering which one's were safest to choose from. He picked a brown one out and through it away, not wanting to even guess what it could be.

Remus noticed the door creek open a little bit and watched it with suspicion. Then he heard a whisper that sounded very familiar. Suddenly a pink ball was thrown in and the door was shut closed. Pink gas emitted from the ball and Remus got up to try and get rid of it but his movements slowed. Sirius yawned,

"What do you think that could have been?" he asked but being the closest to it he fell asleep instantly.

"By the looks of it," James answered a sleeping Sirius, "I'd say a sleeping potion." Then he was asleep to.

"I don't think so James." Remus said then hit the floor as he too dosed off.

Seconds later Peter was asleep as well.

Of all the Marauders James was the first to wake up. He looked down and saw a girl with long black hair lying in his bed. She smiled. She was no Lily but she was very attractive looking. He turned her face to face him then whispered,

"Morning sunshine." The girl opened her eyes and they seemed very familiar to him. Then he stopped. Was it just him or did his voice sound higher.

Sirius woke up in James bed with a pretty looking girl speaking in to his ears. He smiled not remembering what had happened the night before and figuring it all had to do with a little too much firewhiskey and was now immune to hangovers. This suited him fine and he listened as the girl said,

"My voice what happened to my voice." The girl yelled waking a girl in Peter's bed in the process.

Sirius grinned,

"Maybe you did a lot of screaming last night baby." He started but noticed that his voice sounded different as well.

'That's strange.' He thought as he tried to clear his groggy vision and wake up. He was not the best morning person.

Sirius looked over at the girl he had seen earlier. She looked familiar. Her hair was untidy but under the shoulders. Her face was flawless, and those eyes. He had seen them before.

The girl in Peter's bed jumped down. Sirius looked at her in disbelief. She was a very ugly girl; she looked like a rat with brown matted hair and beady eyes.

'Come on Peter. You could do better than that.' He thought as she looked on at them in disbelief.

"Who are you?" she asked them irritatingly high pitched.

"I'd like to know who you are first since this is my room." Sirius put in angrily, who did she think she was.

"Your room! This is my room." The girl he had woken up to yelled quizzically.

All of them looked at each other as a girl got up off of the floor looking rather taken back. She was the most beautiful girl that the inner guys had ever seen. They all wondered why she had been on the floor.

Remus had woken up only seconds ago and had seen three very familiar looking girls in his dorm room with no Sirius or James to be found. He looked at them questioningly then looked down at his own hands. They looked very feminine. The black haired girl whistled,

"Hey cutie how's about given me a little kiss." She said and Remus looked in to her eyes. Those eyes. He looked to the girl sitting next to him who looked about ready to jump him any minute. Then he looked over at the repulsive girl in the corner. All of their eyes were so familiar looking. They all looked so familiar and then it hit him,

"Sirius! James!" he let out then looked over to the ugly girl and said, "Peter!"

"Yeah." They all answered and gasped.

The girls in the room were them. All of them, including Remus, ran to the bathroom Mirror to take a look.

"I'm hideous!" Peter let out as Sirius in Female Sirius form answered,

"Well at least you're a prettier boy then you are a girl."

This earned him a laugh, or rather a giggle from female James.

"Still got it!" Sirius said and then frowned as he looked at himself or herself in the mirror.

"It's a pity really," he/she let out with a sigh, "If I were still me I'd date me. Isn't that sick?"

Female Remus nodded. Female James shrugged.

"What so different about now? You've always wanted to date yourself really." Female James let out with a laugh.

"And you!" Sirius said turning to point at Female Remus, "I'd date you right now, even knowing who you are, if you stay looking like that."

"Not if I get to her first." James put in.

"What ever happened to Lily?!!" Sirius asked snootily.

"I can't date her like this!" James yelled looking back at himself, herself in the mirror.

"Stop it both of you. As gorgeous as you both think you are I wouldn't date either of you if I were a girl, which I am not really. And frankly right now I'm not quite sure about you two!" Female Remus said thoughtfully, glaring at them for making him feel sick to his stomach.

"I like Girls!" Sirius said which was quite funny to see while he was in female form.

"Would you guys date me. If I were like this I mean. My Quidditch hair doesn't work so well on a girl as it did when I was a boy." James asked trying to make his/ her hair lie flat.

"You look fine. I'd date you if I were me…And you were still a girl." Sirius said thinking it over.

"Well none of you would date me." Peter threw in grumpily.

"You're right." Sirius and James admitted in unison with Sirius adding a yawn.

Remus seemed to be the only person thinking clearly, but that was not an affect of the smoke. The pink ball he had seen had dissolved leaving no evidence.

"We have to speak with Dumbledore." Female Remus said to the rest of the group.

"What?!!" barked a female Sirius.

"We don't want people to know about this Remus." Female James tried to reason but Remus shook his/her head.

"He's our best chance of changing back. He'll keep it discreet."

The group looked up at him in disbelief but slowly nodded. So they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

Chapter 3: Exchange Students

As they walked through the halls they heard some guys yelling out catcalls and whistling at three of them. Then someone said, "Hey what's the ugly one in the back doing with those hotties."

Female Peter, obviously being the one that the boy had been referring to, ran in to the girls bathroom and seconds later a rat crawled out. It scampered away while the other three glared at it. The creatures that they could turn in to were rather more noticeable than Pettigrew's. After all a wolf, buck, and dog did not walk through the halls of Hogwarts everyday. So the rest would have to walk through the halls listening to numerous boys who were all seeking their attention.

One boy tried to look up Female James robes and James immediately lifted him off of the ground and through him into his friend. Another boy Slapped Female Sirius on the behind. Sirius smacked him in the face and before he could take out his wand to hex him in to oblivion the boy had disappeared in to the crowd.

Female James and Sirius glared around them and a few boys yelled, "Feisty" as they turned the corner.

"Stupid boys!" James yelled out.

"How can they treat us this way? We are human beings!!!" Sirius said exasperated.

Remus smiled and chuckled at them.

"Getting a taste of your own medicine are we?" He/she said as a very familiar Gryffindor boy bumped in to him/her.

"I'm sorry," the boy said jovially, "How's about going to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday so I can make it up to you love."

Remus, Female Remus looked disgusted.

"You'd better stop if you ever want help from Remus in potions class Longbottom." He/she let out looking very upset.

"Oh so you're his girl?" he asked quizzically looking down at the female Remus.

"You could say that." Female Remus said thinking, 'well I'm female now and my name is Remus.'

"Oh, alright. Didn't know he had it in him. I'm going to congratulate him big time when I see him." Said Longbottom walking away.

Female James and Sirius laughed.

"Looks like your getting a taste of our medicine too, mate." Sirius said laughing as they finally reached Dumbledore's office. Peter had already changed back and stood there patiently waiting.

"That was humiliating." Remus said as the gargoyle swung open and Dumbledore ushered them in. How he knew they were there none of us will ever know.

"Come in, Come in ladies…I mean Gentlemen." He said producing four chairs in front of his desk.

The group sat down as Dumbledore did. He looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So Remus tell me everything." He ordered and Remus told him all he knew and had seem. He only left out the part about Peter changing in to a rat and how he had gotten hit on by Frank Longbottom.

When Remus had finished Dumbledore laughed.

"I'm glad that you find this amusing Professor." Female James said trying to flatten down his unruly hair for the millionth time.

"Well it seems that someone is trying to teach you boys a valuable lesson." Dumbledore let out eyes gleaming.

Remus's ears perked up.

"You know who it is Professor don't you?" Remus asked. All he had to do was get the antidote and then they'd all be able to put this behind them.

"I have an idea, nay I'd say it was more of an educated guess really," Dumbledore said pulling out a tin box, "Toffee." He offered standing back and handing it to the Marauders.

"So who is it?!!" Sirius asked refraining himself from trying to shake the truth out of Dumbledore.

"I can't tell you. You'll have to figure it out. Besides there is no antidote, it's a lesson-learning spell. Until you understand you will be stuck like this." He said pointing.

The Marauders looked horrified.

"No." Peter squealed and Dumbledore nodded that it was the truth.

"In the meantime I will tell the students and staff that you have been sent on a student exchange program from a school in America. It is called Salem's School of Sorcery. Now you'll need names. Would you like to choose?" he asked the group. Three of them looked at him stupidly. Remus answered for all of them.

"Peter will be Penelope, Sirius will be Serena, James will be Jasmine, and I'll be Rachel." He/she finished accounting for all of them.

The others nodded and said in unison,

"What he said."  
"You mean what she said," Dumbledore corrected, "You will have to play your role even in front of teachers, as I'm sure that you would not want this to get out."

The group shook their heads, glad that he understood.

"I can't do it Professor! I'll mess up. Can I just stay in the hospital wing?" Penelope asked wailing with tears streaming down her face. Serena and Jasmine, looked repulsed and Rachel looked indifferent.

"Yes but you still have to play along for the nurse and visitors should you get them. I guess it would be better if you stayed there. As long as you can keep this a secret. If not your friends here I daresay will make your life a living nightmare." Dumbledore finished, knowing that Penelope in the hospital wing was a better idea then in the hallways.

"The rest of you can stay in your own dorm room seeing that it is supposed to be an exchange. Now I'll send some female things to your room. You'll make your official appearance tonight at dinner. For now you are excused from all classes. I'll let your teachers know what they should be expecting. I'll be here if you need me." Dumbledore finished shooing them from his office.

Serena let out a Hurray as the three ran to the dorms and Penelope ran to the hospital wing.

"Well there's one good thing about being a girl." She let out as the fat lady swung open, after the password was given by Rachel.

"What's that?" Jasmine asked as they stepped in.

"No classes." She yelled and ran up the stairs.

S.A.G.E. was exiting their last class of the day. They were overly excited, well Samantha and Lily were anyway, if truth be told Arabella was looking extremely guilty.

"I haven't seen them all day!" Lily said happily as they walked down the hallway.

Samantha let out a loud Whoop and then said,

"Yeah, goodness knows they'll be an ugly bunch, especially Pettigrew." The two girls squirmed at the thought.

"EWWWW." They both said in unison.

"I can't believe I let you talk me in to this. Poor Remus, he doesn't deserve this…oh yeah Pettigrew either… Well maybe Pettigrew but definitely not Remus." Arabella said looking miserable.

"Don't worry. It's like you said he doesn't deserve it, so he'll come out of it soon." Lily reasoned.

Samantha didn't seem to care as much as she said,

"I bet they're still in their room crying about it. Oh if we could only see their faces," She wished as they hurried in to the great hall. She clapped her hands together at the thought and then said dismissively, "Oh and about Remus. I heard in the Hallways that he's got a girl friend."

Arabella stared at her in disbelief. 'How could this be!' she thought, 'Not Remus."

She was about to ask who when they sat down but then Dumbledore cleared his throat for the hall to become silent. It did.

Dumbledore introduced some new exchange students from America. He told the Hall that the Marauders had been exchange very hastily because of unforeseen circumstances. In their place were three girls. Really four but Dumbledore explained that one of them had taken sick and was lying in the hospital wing.

Arabella hardly heard a word of this over her heartbreak. She glimpsed at them and then looked back at her plate. All of a sudden she wasn't that hungry.

Lily waved the new girls over to them happily. Anyone had to be better than James and Sirius, and Lily and Samantha had a feeling that they knew why the transfer had been so quick. Dumbledore had obviously been informed of their change and instead of having to choose he sent them right away.

"Girls, why don't you sit here?" Lily offered waving them over with a smile.

'Finally a chance to talk to Lily with out her trying to kill me.' Jasmine or rather James thought gesturing his friends to follow him. Serena looked worried that the girls might guess, Rachel looked flustered as well.

Jasmine, James in disguise, sat net to Lily, Serena next to Samantha, and Rachel next to a sad looking Arabella across from the others.

"Hi. My name is Lily, this is Samantha, and that is Arabella." Lily introduced.

"I'm Jasmine, this here is Serena, and the girl across the table is Rachel." James lied.

"I knew they'd do this!" Samantha said not caring who was around.

"Who did what?" Serena asked starting to consume the food in front of her at an alarming rate. Lily sat back in awe. It was as if she had seen this before, it was so familiar in a way.

Samantha huffed knocking off Lily's train of thought.

"Those stupid boys ruin everything. We just played a tremendous trick on them and they weasel out of it by leaving the dang country!" She yelled exasperated.

Serena stopped eating and looked at her.

"You mean you…" she started but her friend reached over Lily and cupped Serena's mouth shutting her up.

"What kind of prank was it?" Jasmine said letting go of Serena's mouth and looking interested.

"We changed them in to girls." Samantha whispered.

Serena looked angry but stopped when she realized what Jasmine was doing. Sirius was interrupted from asking how to change them back when Arabella glared up at Samantha and said,

"You mean you two did it. I just made it for you and now I wish I hadn't had done it!" she snapped and the other real girls laughed.

"You'll have to excuse her she just found out that her 'one true love' is dating someone else." Samantha spit out with a mocking tone.

"Really?" Serena asked giving Rachel, or really Remus a sorry look.

"Who is it?" Remus asked trying to sound light and conversational but feeling angry and suddenly sick at the same time.

"Oh you might have met him. He's one of the boys that you traded with." Lily added as Arabella stamped on her foot to shut her up.

Rachel, Remus gave Serena, Sirius a dirty look. Serena/ Sirius just shrugged as if to say I can't help it mate.

"His name is Remus Lupin." Samantha finished for Lily while Lily took care of her poor toes.

Arabella turned scarlet red and Remus beamed. Then he stopped, he was thinking about what Samantha had said about Remus dating. Of course! When he told of Frank Longbottom he had said that Rachel was Remus's girl. He'd have to clear this up right away.

Rachel laughed out loud.

"He's not dating anyone!" she let out in mid laugh.

Everyone turned to stare at her. Even Arabella turned to look and then stopped.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little more forcefully than she had intended.

"I was worried about the guys here hitting on me so Remus, the gentleman that he is, said that I could pretend to be dating him so I wouldn't be bothered." Remus lied as Rachel. Remus hated to lie but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Arabella laughed and finally looked in to Rachel's eyes gratefully. Then she saw it, the eyes she had been staring into since her first year. This was not a girl named Rachel it was her best friend and confidant.

'Remus.' She thought to herself but did not say anything out loud because she had just had a great idea. She could now tell Remus how she felt about him with out feeling so uneasy about it. After all it is easier to talk to a female than the guy that you like. Arabella immediately began to talk about Remus.

After a while Jasmine and Serena looked thoroughly board. Samantha and Lily were in shock.

"She never talks about him for this long." Samantha said annoyed.

"She only just admitted that she liked him now. Perhaps that's all been bottled up inside and she decided to spill it all out now!" Lily interjected.

Serena got up suddenly. Rachel didn't even notice as she listened intently to Arabella, looking very happy.

'Better her than us.' Samantha said standing as well.

"I've got to pee." Serena said out loud and Samantha grabbed her hand.

"I'll show you where it is." And with that they bolted.

Jasmine got up and asked for a tour around the school. Lily immediately volunteered leaving Rachel and Arabella in mid conversation.

Once Arabella saw the others leave and had finished everything she wanted to say, she turned to Rachel and whispered,

"Remus."

Remus looked at her in shock.

"How did you…." He/she started but then understood. He understood everything about her. How she knew, how she felt, simply everything. Remus hugged her, as any real friend would have. For a moment he understood everything about girls and in that moment he became a man. A real man.

"Remus your back!" Arabella said happily as Remus looked at his reflection through a silver plate. It was him! And he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips with all of the passion he had held in his heart.

A loud whooping sound came from Frank Longbottom when he saw the kiss.

"I didn't know you had it in you!" he yelled from down the table.

Remus rolled his eyes, when would guys ever learn. Then he thought about James and Sirius in female form. Hopefully soon.

Chapter 4: Quidditch

Lily and Jasmine walked out on the grounds of Hogwarts while the sun was still in the sky. Jasmine had asked to see the Qudditch pitch to Lily's surprise.

"You actually enjoy that sport!" Lily asked still in shock.

"Yeah I find it rather entertaining personally." Jasmine, James said trying not to laugh to hard.

"Where you on the team back home?" Lily asked as they stepped on to the field.

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm a shoo-in for Captain next year, right now I'm a chaser." Jasmine replied truthfully.

"Well around here James does all of the chasing. The Quaffle, the stupid snitch, and me. I mean there's no end to it. You two were a good switch. You're sort of like him you know just not as arrogant and pig headed." Lily said as they sat down in one of the stands.

"James? Is that your boyfriend?" Jasmine asked the picture of innocence.

To James surprise, Lily did not yell at her angrily. Instead she just shook her head no and stared at the clouds behind the field wistfully.

All of a sudden a bludger came out of no where and was about to hit Lily when Jasmine yelled out, "Accio Broom.' The broom came just in time for Jasmine to block it from hitting Lily, who screamed and mumbled something like I never liked this game. Immediately after the quaffle flew at Jasmine, who grabbed it and threw it in to the Gryffindor goal all the way from the stands.

Jasmine pulled Lily up on to the broom with her as another bludger threatened to attack. The bludger couldn't have been bewitched because it was the Gryfffindors who were playing. Bludgers were just used to attacking players and they sensed a good one in Jasmine.

Lily held on to Jasmine's waist for dear life as they escaped. James laughed inwards at the thought, 'the closest I've ever been to her and I'm a girl.' He shook it off and flew through the group of Gryffindors.

Jasmine landed gracefully on the ground. Lily got off shakily and thanked Jasmine for saving her. The Gryffindor team applauded and one even said,

"Your about as good as James!"

Another piped up.

"No your better." At this Jasmine laughed and walked to the common room with Lily leading the way.

Chapter 5: This is not funny, period.

Serena however, was not having such a good time in the bathroom. Sirius had walked in to find something utterly horrible, no not what you're probably thinking, he was bleeding.

He stopped trying to remember if he had cut himself somehow and could not. Not to mention that it was in a very private place. A place that he hadn't owned until this morning.

Serena started to cry. She looked at herself disgusted. Samantha knocked on the door and whispered,

"Are you okay in there?"

This only caused Serena to cry harder.

"I'm bleeding." He said disgusted by her own actions.

"Where?" Samantha asked quietly.

When she heard Serena cry even louder she knew.

"Here." Samantha said handing over a pad.

Sirius took it and looked at it curiously. What was she supposed to do with this?

"Have you ever had your monthlies before?" Samantha asked kindly.

"No." Serena answered in mid cry.

"Put that where the bleeding is and it will catch the blood." Samantha explained from outside of the stall.

Serena unfolded it and followed her directions. At least she felt cleaner.

'Wait' Sirius thought feeling sick to his stomach, 'I have my period! What the bloody hell, literally.'

"Do you need an aspirin? It's a muggle pill but it works great at these times." Samantha offered.

"Why do I need this?" Serena asked hoping that it would stop the whole ordeal.

"Well do you feel bloated or crampy, or sick to your stomach?" She asked.

Serena felt all of these things. She took the bottle from under the door, opened it and swallowed the whole container. Luckily there had only been four left. He passed back the bottle and Samantha laughed.

"You're only supposed to take two." She chuckled and Serena apologized feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." Came the kind voice.

Sirius wondered if this was the same Samantha that he had always known. She was so nice and sweet, yet when she was around the real Sirius and James she could be a pain in the arse and down right mean. He pulled up his pants and walked out of the stall.

"Thanks," said Serena or Sirius, or both sides of him.

He felt weak, like he couldn't walk. He was suddenly very hot and had the strangest craving for chocolate frogs and his bed. But before he could reach his beloved goal a boy grabbed him, well really Serena and pushed her against the wall.

"How about a kiss baby?" he said leaning in.

"No!" Sirius and Serena screamed. But he/she couldn't reach his/her wand.

The boy was getting closer and closer and Sirius/Serena gave up, he/she couldn't remove him.

Suddenly Samantha pulled out her wand and flung the boy across the hall.

"She said no!" Samantha had yelled and ran to Serena to see if she was okay. Serena closed her eyes but spoke softly.

"Thank you Samantha. I didn't think I could do that. I feel so sick. Boys are horrible, I just want to beat up the lot of them and eat my stupid chocolate frogs!" She said and then Sirius let her cry.

He cried, knowing everything a woman had ever gone through. Swearing he would never be like that again, and that he didn't want to be a guy if it meant that. He was going to protect women from this and figure out exactly how to do it even with a period. And then he felt the strongest he had ever felt in his life. And it was while he was a woman. Women were not the weaker sex at all. What they had to endure worse than anything a man had to. Sirius forgot himself and just thought about how equal both sexes were in everything. Men were supposed to care for women and protect them with their strength and women were supposed to protect men with their hearts. It was then that Sirius really became a man.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked up. Samantha was hugging him tightly and crying.

"Oh Sirius it's you!" she said, she had seen the transformation and knew what it meant, "It was you the whole time. You did learn."

Sirius held her protectively in his arms and mumbled,

"I changed Samantha. I understand. And you showed me! I could just kiss you!…But only if you wanted to." Sirius said never wanting to let her go.

He had liked Samantha for many years but never told her, or let it show. Now he did as she nodded her consent.

They kissed but not the rough kisses that Sirius had given so many others. But a slow tender one that let out all of his emotions and touched Samantha's heart. She now knew everything.

Chapter 6: The Fine Print

Sirius and Serena found Remus and Arabella in the common room.

"Ah. You've changed back." Sirius said not surprised what-so-ever.

Remus looked up to find Sirius walking over, not Serena, Sirius. Sirius Sirius and that was seriously serious.

"You've changed?!!" Remus said shocked, it was more of a question really. He had expected Sirius to be the last to transform, if ever. Something very drastic must have happened.

"What happened?" asked a suspicious Remus.

"I got my period." Sirius answered with a shrug, he did look rather sick.

Arabella looked up at him curiously, and then laughed out loud remembering that they had been girls. Remus laughed too.

"Ahh, that explains it." Remus said as the porthole swung open to reveal Lily and not James but still Jasmine.

Remus quickly whispered to the group,

"Don't tell Lily. It might ruin James ability to transform."

He looked quite alarmed that James had not turned back yet.

"That was amazing! Did you see the look on their faces?" Lily said laughing merrily.

"Yeah they practically fainted." Jasmine/James answered as they sat down on the couch together. James/Jasmine looked up and saw that Remus and Sirius had changed back already.

"Sirius, Remus back so soon." He said happily.

"Yeah the girls got homesick." Remus covered.

"Oh too bad, hope you won't do that Jasmine or else I'll have Potter here to annoy me and no one to ask all of my questions about America." Lily joked smiling.

Sirius, Samantha, Arabella, and Remus looked at each other grimly.

James seemed to be having way too much fun as Jasmine, and Lily was being nice in his presence for once. Remus shook his head, 'This isn't good' he thought.

Lily said good night to them and gave them all kisses on the cheek before heading to bed.

James sighed inwardly. 'She never would have done that if I were James again.' He thought.

Jasmine got up and skipped to his own dormitory.

Seconds later Peter came walking in the door, not Penelope but Peter.

"How?" Sirius began as Peter entered.

"I took care of a kitten that had gotten its paw stuck in a mouse trap. I sort of mothered it. Me a rat, I know how painful those things are anyway. I cared for the kitten and then I was here, as me." He retold.

Sirius and Remus looked over at the girls to see if they had picked up Peter's unsubtle rat like ability. Arabella seemed to be deep in thought. Samantha shrugged that she didn't seem to care what he said. Sirius looked over at Arabella with curiously, he had seen that look before. He looked over to Remus to see if he knew but then stopped. He looked from Remus to Arabella and back again.

"Oh no!" Sirius exclaimed, "Now there's two of you. I'll never have any fun ever again!"

And with that he stormed upstairs and a laughing Samantha went up to her own room. Peter shrugged and followed Sirius.

Remus looked over at Arabella, who had a worried look on her face. Remus moved closer and wrapped his arms around her body.

"What is it?" he asked almost hesitantly.

Arabella took out her book, **_Everything You'd Ever Want to Know About Everything by. Numerous Authors, _**and asked it what she had asked for before. It turned to the spell they had chosen before. She read the fine print and gave it to Remus to read,

"If the wearer does not change back with in a weeks time then they will be permanently trapped in the body of the opposite sex."

Remus gasped.

"I'm sorry. We didn't read the fine print, we should have." Arabella said looking quite exhausted.

"Don't fret. We'll find a way to change James back somehow." Remus said walking her to her staircase.

She climbed it slowly and fell asleep before you could blink an eye.

Chapter 7: Operation change James back!

Remus walked upstairs to have a little talk with Jasmine…er…James.

The three boys and James/ Jasmine were talking intensely about the situation.

"James if you don't go back by the end of the week you will be Jasmine permanently." Remus said exasperated.

"I don't care. I am finally friends with Lily! I won't change back if I can help it." James said stubbornly.

"What's this? You want to stay a girl. If you do I bet that Remus and I will forget all about James and end up liking you when you completely transform. Do you fancy that James, having a boyfriend like me?" Sirius said getting directly to James major argument against it.

"You two wouldn't dare!" James hissed.

"Why not? You are awfully pretty. With a few drinks I could probably forget your James seeing as you wouldn't be anymore and even have my way with you gorgeous." Sirius bluffed. He was lying but was a very good actor. He'd never ever do that, to any girl. He would never force them. But James didn't know that.

James gagged. That was the only flaw in the plan besides the fact that he would never be able to date Lily. But being Lily's friend instead of enemy was worth it to him. If only to be friends with her he would stay this way. He/she looked over at Sirius.

"I guess if I was attracted to you as a girl why not. Besides then I would marry my best friend. Wouldn't that be wonderful." Jasmine/James lied feeling vomit in his mouth.

Sirius gagged this time.

"I'd never get THAT drunk." He let out and Peter laughed at the thought.

"I'm not changing, and that's final." Jasmine/James said and fell asleep.

Remus looked over at him/her worried. It was time that he took matters in to his own hands.

The next day Lily and Jasmine-James were downstairs eating breakfast while the others had a meeting of sorts in the boys' dorm room.

"Alright the assignments are as follows. Peter you spy on Lily and Jasmine, er, James, Samantha you show James how to understand women with out him knowing. Arabella, with your big, beautiful brain, make Lily think about James and speak about him if possible. Sirius and I will show James the downside of being a girl. While we flirt try not to get Jealous girls, remember its really James in there." Remus dictated.

"I just love it when he's assertive." Arabella said enthusiastically.

"Now hop to it!" he said and they all dispersed to do their duties except Arabella who would have to wait for hers.

For the next three days Remus and Sirius flirted with Jasmine, James, incessantly to show him what would happen if he stayed a girl. Rumors buzzed around the school that Sirius and Remus were fighting for Jasmine's affections. Consequently, this had the side affect of most girls in Hogwarts hating Jasmine.

Jasmine, James was appalled and felt sick every time one of his friends pulled out his chair for him or leaned in close to whisper in his/her ear. The worst was when Lily brought it up and asked who Jasmine would date in order to put them out of their misery. She recommended Remus but did say that Sirius was a smooth talker. This caused James/ Jasmine to throw up more than a few times.

Also, to James's horror, Samantha would not stop bugging Jasmine with her feelings. He thought, 'Is this what girls talk about all of the time?' but stopped to listen. If he was going to be a girl he had to learn to listen, after all that's what girls do.

Peter was nowhere to be seen, which James, Jasmine somehow appreciated.

Meanwhile Arabella was aggravating Lily with all this talk about James. She asked Lily if she missed him after an hour or so of the best things James has ever done.

'Of course I miss him,' Lily thought, 'I just don't know why!'

She had been thinking about him a lot lately, especially when she was around Jasmine for some reason.

'Maybe because they are so alike,' she thought, 'or because he was exchanged for her. I thought I'd enjoy this more than I am.'

Then she listened to Arabella go on about all of the wonderful things that James had ever done.

"What do you like him or something?" Lily growled after about two hours of non-stop James talk.

Arabella looked startled.

"Who?" she asked playing dumb.

"James, you've only been talking about him all night for the past couple of days." Lily said angrily.

"Lily I've been talking about Remus and the Marauders. Are you sure you're not hearing things. Or maybe you're thinking about him yourself." Arabella said mystically, then said goodnight to Lily and was, or seemed to be asleep, in a matter of minutes.

Lily lay awake wondering, 'Why would I be thinking about James?' then she settled in for a good night rest.

On the last day of the week, which happened to be on a Friday, James or rather Jasmine decided to get Sirius and Remus back for all of their sickening flirting. He sat down in between them at breakfast and started running his hands through their hair simultaneously. Remus looked very uncomfortable and blushed a dark red color. Sirius however was acting as if he was a dog being petted and leaned in for it. Seeing that Sirius was not as perturbed, as Remus was, James or Jasmine, took drastic measures.

"Sirius, I think I left my shirt in your room last night. Could you bring it back to me? It's probably on the bed." He, she lied and started playing with his ear.

Samantha spit out her drink and the one's who knew laughed. Lily gave Sirius a puzzled look then realizing that it was a joke she laughed to.

James had loved her laugh. It was lighthearted and sweet, with an airy breeze like quality. James shivered. He liked being her friend but wished that she liked him as James and not just a girl named Jasmine that she had made in fact.

Lily finished laughing and gave Sirius a look.

"I guess I know who you will be dating next." She said with a knowing look.

The James in side looked frightened and both him and Sirius exchanged grossed out looks. The others tried hard not to laugh and Sirius moved as far away from Jasmine's chair as he possibly could.

"So when's James supposed to come back?" Lily said conversationally and the group looked at her sadly, except for James-Jasmine that is who smiled and let out,

"Oh you won't have to worry about him anymore Lil."

"What do you mean?" she asked dropping her fork with a bang.

Remus looked up at her grimly.

"He's not coming back Lily." He answered dutifully looking very grim.

Sirius looked on the verge of tears.

"What?!!!!" Lily asked in shock.

"It's true." James-Jasmine answered indifferently.

And then to the table's utter surprise, including Lily, and James-Jasmine's Horror Lily did something that was unheard of for her. She cried.

Tears streamed down her face as James, Jasmine, was in a panic.

"What's the matter?" he/she asked panicking.

"I miss James!" she wailed and James-Jasmine pulled her in to a tight hug.

"What?!" Sirius said incredulously as Samantha hit him over the head to shut him up.

"I thought you hated him." Was the reply from James-Jasmine.

At this she cried even louder.

"I could never hate James," She let out dramatically as the others stared on in disbelief, "I mean grant it he can be a prat but he's my friend and I've been thinking about him constantly lately. I wish he'd just come back. No offense Jasmine, your great and all but I want James back."

She continued to cry and James looked at her astonished. She liked him for him, Lily wanted James, not Jasmine but James, he could be himself and her friend. Maybe even more. Lily opened her mouth to speak and James-Jasmine listened intently rubbing her back with support.

"If he was back right now I'd kiss him in front of everybody and I wouldn't care!" Lily let out in aggravation.

James still in Jasmine form jumped up. He just had to change back now but by the spell he wasn't supposed to. Both Sirius and Samantha had fallen off of their chairs at Lily's announcement. Remus and Arabella were giving her a pitied look and they both mumbled 'ironic isn't it' under their breaths. Lily remained crying.

James thought over all of the girly things Lily and Samantha had spoken to him about. But he didn't change. He looked over at Lily in a panic and then stopped.

'Love,' He thought as he watched her cry, 'I love Lily Evan's. I admit it. That's what girls feel, they love. They're not wrapped up over what their friends think. They don't care, they express their emotions.' He thought and hugged Lily compassionately. He cried openly and when the group next looked, it was James, not Jasmine, but James hugging Lily tenderly in his arms.

Lily looked up startled. She let out a startled whisper of, 'James' before hugging him tightly to her. Then she stopped and looked up.

"I thought you weren't coming back. Jasmine said," she started and looked around for Jasmine. When she saw that Jasmine wasn't there and remembered her and the girls little prank she gasped. The girl that she had been such good friends with had been James. She looked up at him and glared, "You tricked me!" she hissed backing away.

James looked at her startled then he yelled back,

"Tricked you! You were the one that turned us in to," then James whispered so that only she could hear, "girls!"

"Well you deserved it and I can't believe you didn't tell me the truth!" she scowled poking James in the chest.

"I will not be blamed for a prank that you and your friends pulled, if you're upset go and look in the mirror. None of this would have happened if you wouldn't have pulled that stunt." James replied.

"We'll we wouldn't had even started S.A.G.E. if you and Sirius hadn't had been having a make out contest in the hallway and treating women like play things all of the time!" said Lily exasperated.

"S.A.G.E.?" Remus asked and Arabella answered.

"Save all girls everywhere."

Remus nodded in understanding Peter looked confused and Sirius grinned.

"I didn't know we were that good looking." He added smugly.

Samantha hit him in the ribs and said, "Your not, it's the idea of men like you we're trying to stop."

Sirius looked a little disappointed by his move improved as he looked back to James and Lily.

"So what was it Lily? Were you oh I don't know, Jealous." James flashed dangerously.

Lily looked taken aback. Then she screamed,

"How dare you imply such a thing James Potter! I would never in my life be jealous of any girl that wanted you!"

James just let it slide off, he knew she cared for him, even if it was just a friend so he let the fight drowned out with her by saying,

"So are you going to kiss me now?"

Lily stepped back blinking at him wildly as if he had gone mad.

"What?" was the only thing she asked as he moved closer and she backed away.

"You said that if I were here right now you would kiss me did you not?" he said smoothly getting even closer than before.

"Oh blimey he's right she did say that!" Sirius let out his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I don't believe you two." Lily let out and then looked over to Samantha and Arabella for reassurance.

Samantha just shrugged and Arabella gave her a nod saying,

"I'm sorry but that's what you said. You said, and I quote 'If he was back right now I'd kiss him in front of everybody and I wouldn't care!' Unquote."

Lily looked horrified.

"We'll I didn't mean it." She said blushing.

"A promise is a promise." James said wrapping his arms around Lily who looked around the group for help.

They all said in unison, "He's right" although some looked more reluctant then others in their defense. Sirius and Samantha had some how managed to pull out a magic brand of self-popping popcorn. Peter was rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Arabella was blushing furiously for Lily, embarrassed by the situation while Remus was looking down at Arabella in mild amusement. And James…James was looking at her with longing in his eyes. He smiled that lovable lopsided smile he had and leaned down patiently waiting.

"Oh all right!" she scowled and pulled James in to a passionate kiss that left his glasses askew and caused Sirius to whoop happily in surprise.

"Lily you animal you." Samantha let out laughing wholeheartedly.

"You have no idea." She let out mischievously and James said,

"I'd like to find out." As he had just come out of his trance.

"Sorry James but it will be a long time before that ever happens again." Lily let out laughing.

James ears peaked up.

"So that means it might happen again?" he asked happily.

"It might," she let out to the amazement of her other friends, "After all anything's possible I suppose."

James let out a triumphant scream that made the whole hall stop and stare.

Later that night when the girls were about to sleep a tiny blue ball fell in to their room. Arabella got up to inspect it as blue gas emitted from it and they were all asleep in a matter of minutes.

Chapter 8: The End…or Something Like It

Arabella woke up two find two boys in her room quarrelling. They looked vaguely familiar. She realized that boys could not get up to the girls' dorms and stopped. She looked in to their eyes and yelled,

"Samantha! Lily!"

Two handsome boys looked over at her or rather him and gapped.

"Yes." They answered in unison and looked at each other.

"Not again!" Lily yelled.

"How original!" Samantha growled knowing who exactly did this to them.

Arabella sighed. Things were always interesting when S.A.G.E. and the Marauders were around.

As for how the girls handled it, that's a completely different story all in itself.


End file.
